The Great Emu War
The Great Emu War is a First-Person Shooter based on the 1932 War of the Same Name. Plot Emu's begin invading Australian Farm's making food production tumble down, causing an economic crisis and forcing Australia to depend on Imports. Members of the Australian Military are sent in an attempt to cull them, but fail after Emu's Guerrilla Tactics and Night Raids. Corporal Agari, a skilled member of the reserves, is teamed with a Sharpshooter from Sydney named Will Snarkey. At first, they set out to raid a farm occupied by Emu's, but although initially winning, the Emu's fight back and beat them, forcing them to retreat to their 1930 Wolseley Hornet. and escape, leaving Agari to shoot them out the window. Although their mission failed, the Commander see's potential in them, and sends them to a Ravine where Emu's have been spotted in a large group, leaving them to be killed with a Maxim Gun, but the survivors counterattack and after a tough battle, are killed. The Commander commends them for their effort, the best in the War, and informs them that intelligence states that they have found that a Nazi Scientist, Dr. Hugo Schultz, has been using an Experimental Wonder Weapon to control the minds of the Emus. The two are sent to his possible outpost in a farm, but find it to be a trap by faulty intelligence, leading to a deadly fight. They later find that the 'Commander' was Schultz all along, trying to lead them into traps. They ride to his base in their Wolseley Hornet, killing many Emu's on the Way, and then fight through his base, and they defeat his private Emu Army before destroying the Wonder Weapon. Schultz then activates an Emu Mech, a new Wonder Weapon, armed with many weapons, in order to kill the two, but is thwarted and apprehended. Gameplay Single-Player The aim is to kill all Emu's and/or complete the given objectives on each level. Levels *'Farm Raid' *'Ravine Raid' *'Wonder Raid' *'Wolseley Raid' *'Sydney Raid' Co-Op In Co-Op Mode, a Second Player can play, so the players partner is no longer COM controlled. Emu Guerilla Emu Guerilla is only on the Console versions, and you play as an Emu on the Farm Raid Map, and you must avoid being killed by Australian Army Members for as long as possible. Downing Australians adds bonuses to the Survival Time, as well as occasional Health bonuses. Characters 'Emu Raiders' *Corporal Agari *Will Snarkey *Hugo Schultz ('Commander') Weapons Agari's Loadout ﻿ Lewis Machine Gun.jpg|Lewis Light Machine Gun Maxim Gun.jpg|Maxim Gun Snarkey's Loadout EnfieldSMLE.jpg|Lee-Enfield Lewis Machine Gun.jpg|Lewis Light Machine Gun Schultz's Loadout Luger.jpg|Luger PO8 Trivia *In'' Sydney Raid'', when the player first confronts Schultz, if they shoot him before he activates the Emu Mech, he will drop his Luger, which can then be picked up by the player. *The player must pick their Weapon before starting the level, and cannot change or pick up weapons. An exception to this is the Luger. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Rail Shooter Category:First-person shooters Category:Arcade Games Category:XBOX Live Games Category:PlayStation Network Games Category:Pages using the Game template